Play Your Cards Right
by phantomworks
Summary: Yami is just your average teenage that goes to Domino High. He lives a boring life of ease and homework is the worst thing on his mind. HA! Yeah right. And Yugi is a monster card in the lastest game craze! Oh wait, he is?


Phantomworks: hey everyone, you're probably wondering why this story is posted.

**Alice: did it win the poll?**

Phantomworks: nope! Just felt like posting it! anyway, I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 1

"Yami!" a flustered brunette girl raced up to a short teen with blonde bangs and crimson tipped black hair. Piercing red eyes turned to her as she slowed to a halt. "Yami! Someone's betting cards in Riskmonster games and stealing everyone's best card! You've got to stop them!"

"Sorry, Tea, but I'm not the police. I can't help anyone." He said, gathering his tuff as the final bell rang. He really didn't know why everyone kept coming to him with their problems concerning games and cards of all kinds. It's not like he could do anything about it.

Or can he?

In truth, Yami is a secret agent bent on bringing silent justice on those who dared to defile the sacred honor of games. In reality, it was just something to pass the time. Tea was his secret informant, so secret even _she_ didn't realize it! Though there had to be something said for how loyally she came to him whenever there was trouble.

What was that?

Oh, no, heavens no. they are definitely _not_ going out. In fact, Yami is gay, though that is a well kept secret. So don't you dare tell anyone!

Anyways, back to the story.

"Please, Yami! There's no one else I can turn to!" the glue-eyed girl begged.

"Tea, I'm sorry, but I can't! I don't even know what these… risk monsters are!"

"You don't know? That's impossible! You know every game out there! How could you not know this one!" she exclaimed.

"Maybe because it only came out two days ago?" a random classmate answered.

"Highly unlikely." A stoic voice replied.

"What do you mean, Seto?" Yami asked, glancing behind him.

"I mean, on month ago, Kaiba Corp. bought out a small company that first manufactured the cards and devices and only recently started to advertise the game. Apparently, it has its origins in ancient Greece or Rome or something like that." Seto lectured.

"And how does one play this game?" Yami asked deceivingly disinterested.

"Why don't you be a card pack and war watch and find out?" Seto smirked, "Because until you do, I'll be the champion. Hmph, even after that, I'll still be number one."

"Of course you will, cousin. Of course you will." Yami rolled his eyes as he walked out of the classroom and off the school premises. Yet instead of going home to his empty apartment, he turned down a few empty alleys to his favorite supplier of games and puzzles of all kings.

"Kame Game shop.

The little bell rang as he opened the door, grabbing the old man's attention. The old man had graying hair trapped under a bandana with bangs suspiciously like Yami's own. Old wise violet eyes twinkled in merriment and recognition of the newest customer. The man put down a pack of cards to smile wryly at the teen.

"Well, hello Yami! What can I do for you today? Need some more cards for the Duel monster deck?"

"Afraid not. My deck can't be beat as it is! No, today I'm looking for something different. Have you ever heard of Riskmonsters? The teen inquired.

"Riskmonsters? Well, of course I have! I've got several of the stronger ones right here! What levels do you need? Seven? Eight? Nine-ten?" the man questioned excitedly.

"Um, no… actually, I need a starter pack. Also, the… what was it called? War watch? Something to play it on, I guess." Yami scratched the back of his head, obviously embarrassed by his lack of knowledge.

"Just startin' out, eh? Well, you can still purchase some strong ones here. First, let's get you that starter kit!" the old man declared as he shuffled to a new section of the store. Quietly, Yami followed and carefully retrieved a box that the man pointed to. "This here's the basics, watch, five monster cards and thirty spell, magic and trap cards"

"Five monsters? Why only five?"

"It's the game, sonny. It's a lot like duel monsters in regards to the card types, but in this game, you only get on monster with which to fight your opponent. You summon it by scanning the card with the war watch. You can still sacrifice it and power it up, but you can also heal it using spell and magic cards. However, once your monster is destroyed, you lose the game." The old man explained.

"I see…" Yami murmured as he looked over the details on the box. "I'll take it."

"Fantastic! Now can I interest you in any rare power-ups or monsters?" the man asked, gesturing to his display case.

"Sure, why not?" Yami said, looking over the cards. Selecting a few guard and attack power-ups as well as several level five healing spells, Yami let his eyes drift over to the monster section. Unconsciously drawn to several low-level cards, he pointed to them, almost in a trance.

"The Beast Series? Quite unusual for a beginner. Very hard to use. Are you sure you want them?"

"Yes, how much?" Yami asked, fishing out his wallet.

"Well, normally it would come to be $59.99, but for you, I'll settle for $40 and throw in this other class six monster card." The man gave him a secretive wink.

"Thanks', Mr. Mutou!" Yami grinned, handing over the money.

"Don't mention it!" the man smiled, then grimaced, "Really, don't! My grandson hates my habit of being generous!"

"I won't tell a soul, I promise. But I will make this up to you! Just call me if you ever need anything!" Yami promised recklessly. Grabbing his new game and cards, he hurried out the door. On his way home, he glanced through the new cards.

_The Beast Series? Why did I pick __**them**__? The instructions are in gibberish! Wait a minute…_ his crimson eyes fell on one that stood out from the others. "Yugi… of the… crimson… claw? Yugi means game, right? Game of the Crimson Claw? That doesn't sound like a monster…"

Back at the game shop, the old man had just locked up shop when his grandson rushed down the stairs and over to the glass cabinet where all the cards were displayed.

"Grampa! Where are the Beast Series cards?" he exclaimed after an unsuccessful search.

"Why, I sold them just this afternoon!" he said happily.

"I told you never to sell those cards! Remember?" the child-like teen raged, "Who did you sell them to?"

"Yugi, I don't see what the big deal is-!"

"Who. Did you. Sell them. To?" the teen ground out.

"One of our regulars, Yami Atemu, of course." Mr. Mutou said.

"Y-Yami… Atemu? No…" the teen's violet eyes widened in fear, "It's him!"

"Who's he? Yugi?"

"It's him! Yami! He's… the King!"

Phantomworks: and another story is added.

**Alice; is there a reason that you're just posting story after story?**

Phantomworks; not really. I just had the chapters and couldn't wait any longer to post them.

**Alice;… R~ight.**

Phantomworks: anyways, I re-wrote the poll because I had a tie to please go vote and break the tie! I also had the runner ups on there so chose carefully!


End file.
